


Wonders of the Unknown

by lovelytomeetyou



Series: [APH] Turns of the World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would still dream of a happy ending, even if there was none for him. One-sided!UsUk. First in the Turn of the World series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Turn of the World' high-school AU series. I've started writing this in 2011 and now I'm changing it from a multi chapter story to many one shots (in ffnet), and here I'll upload it as it goes.
> 
> USUK part: Arthur is an antisocial senior who is in love with his best friend, the smart jock Alfred F. Jones. Because the universe just loves him, more problems come along in his last year of school. 
> 
> Alfred F. Jones is a junior (16 years) and Arthur Kirkland is a senior (18 years). It is nearing the end of the year.

"Hey Artie, wait up!"

The blond with bushy eyebrows stopped in his tracks as he heard the potent voice filled with American accent echoing his surroundings. Turning around, he saw the obvious source of said voice: a tall, slightly tanned teenager with dirty blond hair and vivid blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses; who was smiling brightly at the Brit while trying to catch his breath.

Alfred. The boy, who had been his first real friend since they were kids, was now sixteen and taller than Arthur. It was slightly unnerving the fact that Alfred had to look down to talk to him while when they were children, Arthur had been the tall one. What was also unnerving was the fact that his best friend aged nicely, becoming a handsome and smart young man, while being the star quarterback of the school's football team as well as being popular and a really nice guy. He was the very opposite of every jock stereotype, but since when had Alfred been normal and usual? Arthur, on the other hand, was a scrawny, thin teenager with huge eyebrows and very messy blond hair. Aside from looks, he maintained his antisocial trait from childhood and was cynical and grumpy for most of the time and merely had any friends. He never felt the need to have friends and the ones he had mocked him endlessly for his pain. Life was cruel and so was high school.

Both of them attended the same high school, Amasia High, along with other students. They met each other when they were younger and applied for the same program to spend their last four years together. Even if they both had very different ambitions and liked different subjects, each made a little sacrifice of their own. Arthur took Mathematics while Alfred took History – and was obliged to take English because of his grades - so they could have classes together.

The school was known for its international exchange program, the biggest in the United States. Arthur not only participated the program, he was also the representative for his country – or rather the whole United Kingdom since the older British members graduated – while Alfred was in the school to accompany both the Brit and his brother, Matthew, who was from Canada for various reasons. The school had the pride of having at least one representative from each country and constantly had events to disperse diversification of culture between the students. The number of festivities the school held was sometimes even overwhelming for whoever was either a representative of a country or a member of the student council. Which, unluckily for Arthur, he was both.

Arthur's - or rather Alfred's and the Bad Friends Trio's, who were always around - group of friends was very international indeed. There were the already mentioned - but constantly forgotten - Matthew from Canada, the perverted smooth talker Francis from France, who Arthur made a point to laugh at the irony of the name choice. The always happy and air headed Antonio from Spain was the remaining part of the trio, who also spent most of his time with either the trio or with Lovino, the angry foul mouthed Italian who was the older brother of the carefree Feliciano.

The stern German Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, would also occasionally join the group on Feliciano's or Gilbert's behalf along with Kiku, the shy and calm Japanese who had a love for games and otaku culture. Though currently the German and the Japanese were always absent from their little group of friends, always immerse in studies. Their absence was noticeable especially because of Alfred's lack of game subjects and Feliciano's unnerving attitude, to which Lovino always scoffed. At the end of the year, there wasn't much to be done anymore with the curriculums almost done, but those two serious students never seemed to give up.

"-And that's when everyone laughed! Ha ha! Wait, are you even listening to me, Artie?" The American frowned at the obvious lack of attention from said British boy.

Arthur was swiftly brought back from his thoughts while staring at Alfred's sky-blue eyes, which always seemed to take his breath away. Pretending he hadn't been staring at the entire time, he quickly dismissed the younger student.

"Of course I was, you git! It's just that your conversation, as always, lacks sufficient intelligence to keep my attention!" Arthur stopped before he could start an argument. He barely saw Alfred this days and he would not damage any opportunity to talk to the boy. Maybe he had gone too far?

"Yeah right, Artie. Don't pretend you weren't totally staring right now." Alfred said with - which Arthur hoped wasn't - a sly smile. "But that's okay, I totally understand. Who wouldn't look at the awesome hero, anyway?" The remark was followed with an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Before Arthur could respond with a sarcastic comment, a group of girls came near them, giggling madly while wearing their cheerleader uniform.

"Hey, Alfred! How was practice?" One of them, a tall blond with a ponytail asked.

Without waiting for a reply, another girl with too much make-up on her face to be natural joined in the conversation.

"So, are you going to join us in the party for the team? Coach told us to ask. He hasn't heard your answer yet!"

And suddenly the group of girls became suspiciously quiet while waiting for the answer, as if their life's depended on it. Although for them, it probably did. Arthur scoffed at the thought. He didn't want to admit, but he was also anxious to hear the answer, after all it had been a long time since he and Alfred had time hang out together. For his relief, there was the answer:

"Sorry, girls. I promised Artie here I'd hang out with him today after practice and you know: a hero's world is a hero's world."

Arthur didn't know what was more ridiculous: Alfred's childish comment followed by a wink or the way the girls stared dreamily while giggling. Eventually they left - not before making Alfred promise he would join the next party - and finally Arthur and Alfred were alone. Wait, he didn't mean to say finally. No, no, not at all. It's just that he and Alfred didn't have much time these days, Alfred with his football practice and Arthur with his council's obligations and extracurricular activities. There was no other reason why he would have said "finally". Not one whatsoever.

Brought back once again from his state of thoughtfulness - which had been surprisingly more common in the last weeks – coming from Alfred, both of them started to walk side by side. The American was happily chatting about his practice and complaining about his coach while Arthur gave quick short answers. The truth was that Arthur couldn't concentrate on half of what Alfred was saying. He could only watch the younger teen: the way his blue eyes shone remembering a limpid sky behind two frames that accentuated his nose, his lightly tanned skin - even more so because of the practice - and the way his lips moved... Those beautiful full lips of his, which Arthur fantasized so much.

Wait a second- fantasized? That didn't sound right...

With a sigh, the Brit stopped in his track silently while looking at the American's back. Yes, that didn't sound right at all, especially if you were referring to your best friend. His best friend, Arthur thought, and nothing more than that. Alfred was his best friend and his most especial person.

"Hey, Artie?"

Said teen was currently in front of him and Arthur didn't even notice him stop walking and turn back. This was bad, very bad.

"Are you okay? I've noticed a while back that you're not in your up game. Is everything okay?"

Not in his up game? That was indeed true. The Brit could barely compose himself when next to Alfred. He wasn't even sure if he could answer him properly. When the American put his hands on his shoulders it startled him.

"Look, if there's anything wrong, just tell me. I'd do anything for you, Artie." If it weren't for Alfred's serious expression, he would have dismissed the subject entirely. He should keep quiet, he kept repeating to himself. He never should say it but-

"Everything is fine, Alfred. It's merely the stress, with all the tests, career choices and council tasks. Nothing that I can't handle." A fake smile. He was a coward and a big one at that.

It was obvious Alfred didn't believe it at all, but the American just sighed and the two started walking side by side again. Alfred tried telling Arthur to relax and that everything would be alright in the future. Yes, that's exactly what Arthur wanted to believe. His love life wasn't the only issue. They were already near the end of the year, with finals not long ahead the road and applications to be filled soon. Aside from that, he would have to decide on a profession and a university very soon if he intended to attend one next year. Life was incredibly messy right now and he couldn't picture even an inch of the future he should now see as clear as water.

If he could choose of a set of endless possibilities and no worries in life, Arthur would want to be a writer. But he was down-to-earth and knew he'd first need a stable job, with a stable income and a place to live. There was only so much a scholarship could do, even if their family had a good amount of money. Sincerely, he would rather attend a university back at England, his homeland, but there was that one problem: his family. Family, which was also the name for that sad excuse of people united by mostly half-blood and living together under the same depressive roof, grunting at each other all day long.

His older brothers were still living in the United Kingdom, but in very different parts and the youngest, Peter, had luckily been adopted into a nice, stable and kind family. Although he was currently living in the same country, Arthur didn't contact him even once. He was too afraid.

With so many variables and recurrent fears about his future, there always had to be another one because the universe just loved to make him suffer. He was in love with Alfred, his best friend. What was once dismissed as a simple crush or phase had perceived and chased Arthur. The Brit would notice the smallest of detail and dearly remember it. Being near Alfred was always difficult with the other teen's almost inexistent attention spam, his childish behavior hero like and his stupid and impossible ideas... The list would go on and it would not end quickly. But for Arthur, those faults were nothing. Alfred's bright and optimistic persona, who treated everyone kindly, even when he didn't receive the same treatment, had drawn Arthur to him even more. Arthur had fallen in love with Alfred a long time ago but only now he was able to perceive it and admit it, albeit to himself only.

Nothing changed. He would still mock and bicker friendly with the American, as always. He would still hear the younger teen talk about sports, video games and girls without feigning attention, as always. Even if it hurt knowing Alfred's interests were very different than his own, especially now after they aged. At each practice, club meeting, test and tasks he felt their gap widen and it scared him. The thought of Alfred leaving and forgetting all about him was worst than any nightmare.

In the last years Alfred became immensely important to him. He was a constant in his life and had always been there for Arthur, in good and bad times. Arthur depended on Alfred, on his bright and optimistic persona to enlighten his days. Alfred was the highlight of his day and probably his life. His importance on Arthur's life impeded the teen to confess his feelings. In the improbable chance he would be accepted, it could always end horribly and Arthur couldn't afford to lose Alfred. He cared too much.

He cared for other people and loved some dearly as well but Alfred was different. Arthur never felt such a strong connection with anyone else, even his former boyfriends. The Brit had been in many relationships, especially in his delinquent phase - although he wouldn't call all of his experiences at that time as relationships - some were lovely and sweet, some were rough and even violent, some were sad and tearful and some were solely a lie. After so many broken hearts, he didn't trust himself in another relationship and decided to stay alone for good. And, at that exact time he discovered his feelings for Alfred. Didn't the universe just love messing with him?

Sometimes he would indulge himself, wondering if Alfred's smile was a little brighter when the American would look at him or if his warm and short touches meant something else, something different. He would wonder, dream, hope-

But reality would come and bring him back to his feet. There was simply no way. All scenarios were imaginary, as everything truly was.

He would still wonder, while keeping everything locked away. He would still hope for the best scenario to happen. He would still dream of a happy ending, even if there was none for him.


End file.
